Fireflies
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Kiba loses his first ninken and meets Shino for the first time. NonYaoi


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Fireflies

Summary: Kiba loses his first ninken and meets Shino for the first time. Non-Yaoi

Warnings: Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: None

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: A story called (DunDunDun) Fireflies by Hey-Diddle-Diddle. :cough: I know Hey-Diddle-Diddle is on but I haven't actually checked out her page. :cough:cough: I found it on JBMcDragon's site.

Comments:cough: TT-TT To bad it's not Yaoi. It's not because their, around, four or five. :cough:cough: I can't remember exactly when Kiba got Akamaru but I'm ganna say it was when he was about seven or eight. But I'm not for-sure :cough: Also, I don't think Kiba really had a nin-ken before Akamaru but I wanted to write this but I wanted them to be young and I can't kill Akamaru off :cough

Note: I'm saying this in advance because other wise it's kinda confusing. Shino is the name of Kiba's first nin-ken. :cough: Why? Because there is a book about an Inuzuka Shino and I'm pretending Kiba knows about and likes it or some shit.

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they can't hear it)

----------

Fireflies

----------

"Kiba! Kiba get back here!"

Kiba keeps running. Faster than he thought his legs could carry him. He has to get away. He can't stand to see the mangled body of his pet, no, his friend any more. He should have been there. He should have saved him.

Tears pour down his cheeks as he runs through the dark forest. He's a boy. He's not supposed to cry. No matter what. His foot catches on a rock in his frenzied sprint. He lands face first in the soft grass and scraps his palms and knees.

He lays there, face down in the dirt. Tears still relentless. He refuses to make a noise though. His sharp nails dig into the earth, clawing. He needs to get farther away.

It's the middle of the night. He knows his mother and father will worry but he can't go back. It's still too soon.

He hears noise coming from ahead of him but he doesn't move. He doesn't care if something attacks him. Then, maybe, he could go join Shino. He raises his brows so he can look better without moving.

Another boy comes towards him. Quickly, he sits up and wipes his face. He glares hatefully at the intruder. Why is he out this late anyways? By time, the boy is close enough to be distinguished clearly, Kiba has already smelt that odd, so very different, smell.

The child stops in front of him and they stare at each other. Kiba trying to see through the dark glasses that adorn the others face. Who wears glasses in the middle of the night anyways?

A hand is held out to Kiba. Kiba looks at it and suddenly the sadness is back with a vengeance.

His lifts his hand and places it in the strangers. He stands and stumbles along after the other. The hand that holds his is warm and reassuring.

Kiba looks up when they break through the trees and enter a field. He looks around. Why did the other boy bring him here?

Then he sees it.

Lights blink off and on around them. Little bugs flint around them and their joined hands. Slowly Kiba forgets and smiles. He turns to the boy next him to see a small smile quirking the others lips.

"What's your name?" Kiba inquires curiously, letting their arms sway a little.

The brunette pauses for a moment then replies in a soft voice. "Aburame Shino."

Shino.

Shino.

Shino.

Why Shino? Kiba's smile falls and he turns away, his hand loosening on it's hold.

The tears are back again and he lets out a sob, shoulders shaking. Then, his knees turn shaky and he collapses in a heap on the ground.

Shino follows him down and pulls Kiba to his chest. A hand rubs the boy's back and he lets Kiba clutch his sweater. Kiba cries into the fabric, tears wetting the front.

Soon, he quiets down and is lulled to sleep by the even sound of Shino's heartbeat. Shino settles Kiba's head in his lap, pulls his sweater off and places it over Kiba letting the boy sleep.

-----

The next day they are found curled up and clutching one another.

----------

Say it with me: Awww.

:sneeze: Blech.

Someone with more talent than me should have written this. It would have turned out good then. :cough:cough:

I need to get better at writing damnut:cough:

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


End file.
